


【獒龙】黄昏夜灯下

by mimosa8023felina



Category: 445ml, 框圈 - Fandom, 獒龙 - Fandom, 科睡龙, 科龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosa8023felina/pseuds/mimosa8023felina
Summary: 就是温暖。
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 张继科/马龙
Kudos: 2





	【獒龙】黄昏夜灯下

已是黄昏时分，对面山头的炊烟升了又灭，马龙的小屋子却没什么烟火气，只晃着柔柔的灯光。

中午剩的稀饭没来得及回锅，一碟炒白菜吃了两顿还没吃完，放在桌子上受冻。

并不是马龙不想吃饭，他不觉得很饿，来山区支教很辛苦，也很忙，心头挂念着几个孩子，随便呼噜一顿就要过去，累了回来躺床上动都不想动。况且，饿的感觉怎么比得上心疼呢？

点一盏夜灯，暖黄的光芒落在他眼睛里，倒映着张继科一声不吭挽裤腿的样子。一双硬底皮鞋倒在木椅子下面，看着就硌脚。

马龙蹲在人身前，用毛巾和温水清理这双脚，脚的主人瑟缩一下，又被他坚定地拽回来。那破了皮的伤口好像长在他心上，又心疼又生气，叫他忍不住埋怨：  
“你说说你，一声不吭就来了！万一我今天住孩子家，谁给你开门呀？”

平日里熊得不行的张继科此刻缩着脖子，老老实实听马龙抱怨，忍了又忍，还是忍不住习惯性顶嘴：  
“谁叫你也一声不吭的，说上这儿来支教就来了。我想你了，来看看你，不行吗？”

末了看见马龙小心翼翼点擦着自己脚上的水泡，他又说，上了一天课你也累了，我自己来吧。

说完他又有些心虚，低头用脚划划水，面皮直发热。

之前他以为乡里有来回的车，在下头吹了一个钟头的冷风也没等来，路过一个小娃问他做什么，他问你认识马龙吗，城里来的那个马龙老师，长得贼俊。

小娃眨巴眨巴眼，说马龙哥哥在山上住呢，你这傻大个原地立定干嘛？张继科不高兴了，我这么帅，跟你们马老师天生一对，你怎么叫我傻大个呢。小娃哪跟他废话，催了催说还不快上山，等马龙哥哥从天上掉下来吗？说完一溜烟跑没了影儿。

上山？徒步上吗？

张继科皱皱鼻子。他瞒着马龙来的，特意打扮过，就这双鞋，放玻璃橱柜那都是搁正中间的。当时图这皮鞋硬挺，人穿着精神，谁知道马上就成了花银子买苦头吃。  
但为了见心爱的人，走个山路算什么？不过受点儿皮肉之苦，见了马龙亲一口就啥事儿也无了。

这山路比他想的更难走，途中还在水沟里摔了个大马趴，好不容易捱到马老师屋门口，以为人看不见自己浑身湿透可怜兮兮的样子，龇牙咧嘴一笑，张着手就要爱的抱抱。马龙觉得不对劲，低头一看这鞋，心下已明白了七八分。

张继科小狗似的往马龙身上蹭，叫他换鞋也不肯换，说臭，脱了得熏着你。马龙啐他，你不有洁癖么？捂着等你那脚丫子发酵呢？

拧巴好半天，说饿了，马龙点头说做饭去，叫他自己换。刚离开没一会儿，想起水壶还在床边儿放着，一撩帘子，还没张嘴喊继科儿呢，就看见他抱着脚嘶嘶抽气，眼泪汪汪，眉毛都打结了。

就这样还说没事儿呐？硬要自己洗，自己来。

马龙一看这人脚上的水泡就知道他撒谎，睨他一眼，甩了甩手上的水，扯着毛巾去抬张继科的脚，嘴上又骂起来：“少放屁了！你自己来？真要你自己来，趁我不注意假装没事儿人还差不多！糊弄你爷爷呢？”

替他擦干净左脚，抬着往自己大腿上放，又拍拍他另一条腿，说脚，抬起来。

毛巾柔软干燥，马龙的手又温热，张继科觉得很舒服，忍不住伸了伸，一触到水泡，又疼得倒吸一口凉气。

“自己来？还要自己来吗？”气是真的气，心疼也是真的，骂完又去给他吹气，好温柔好温柔说话，像喝多了牛奶，“你等下忍忍昂，疼了掐我也行，要用针。”

张继科虽然心想着老子怎么会怕痛，但还是点了头。

他真的不怕痛，所以马龙拿着针往酒精里浸的时候他也没什么感觉，反而想起拿吸管往汽水瓶里戳的场景——他们喜欢共用一根吸管，汽水甜不甜根本不重要。

火苗把针烧得发烫，烧红的针垫着布捏在手里，马上要挑破脚掌的水泡。

张继科放松全身，全神贯注看着马龙。

他做事总是很认真，闷头不吭声。这次去支教也是，前一天明明还跟他视频，做引体向上锻炼，第二天连线连到半夜，马龙才高兴地说他已经住进山里去支教了。支教当然很好，但张继科到底还是有些委屈，起码说一声啊。

可是，可是灯光太暗了，让他内心平和，涌起温柔的波浪。温暖的，黄色的夜灯，给马龙染了一圈光晕，或者说披了层纱更准确。他低着头小心地检查水泡，黑发柔软地垂在额前，眼睫毛投下纤长的影。

张继科忍不住去捻他的睫毛，与此同时，脚掌传来尖刺感，算不得疼痛，倒有些爽快。

这时候马龙抬起头，使劲眨了下眼睛，嘴里开始叨咕：“疼不疼啊？山路不好走吧，早和你说了别来别来，来也不是不行，提前说啊我有可能就去接你了嘛……哎，还伺候你给你挑水泡呢，真够费眼睛的，我看这灯也得抽时间修修了……”

咕咕哝哝一通说，像在不停地吐着牛奶泡泡，张继科心头欢喜，凑过去在他脸上啄了一口。

“辛苦马老师了。”

“又不累，说啥呢。”马龙打个呵欠，“好困昂，进晚咱早些睡吧？那脚可别去摸，当心感染……今天你也很辛苦。”

收拾洗漱完，他伸手抱一抱张继科，在人怀里拱了两下，又叭叭亲两下，煞有介事地拍拍人肩膀，说，这是爱的痕迹。

张继科反手抱住他，把脚翘起来：瞅见这伤没？这才叫爱情的痕迹。我来找你，这就是我来找你时买的“车票”，不要钱，付一点点时间，再付一点点小伤口，见到你了，值了。

他们又在忽明忽暗的灯下说了好一会儿话，轻轻的，你一言我一语，说些无关紧要的，毫无意义的事情。

他们忘了吃饭，但那也不是很重要了，疲惫和甜蜜充实着彼此，话说久了，就渐渐沉入睡梦。

夜灯熄灭，一会儿就听见此起彼伏的呼吸声，和山里的虫鸣合在一块儿，向黑糊糊的天说晚安。


End file.
